


Family holiday with Jake

by Knight0fFl0wers



Series: Collection of Matt's Dreams [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight0fFl0wers/pseuds/Knight0fFl0wers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time I wake up from a vivid dream I try record it as quickly and accurately before I forget it. </p><p>Just a random dream. </p><p>Percy Jackson world inspired probably.</p><p>Dream is written from my perspective (Obviously)</p><p>I'll post a character description for the main characters in most of my dreams some other time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family holiday with Jake

I was on holiday at a sunny seaside town with my family and best mate Jake. We were staying a huge hotel on about the tenth floor. Our room had large windows looking out onto the hotel lobby and the paved courtyard below. 

I was standing in the living room, with my family, planning our days activities when a wind god flew over and hovered outside. The god had swirling winds and cloud on its lower body and an exposed muscular upper torso. The god politely knocked on the window and I opened it up to hear what he had to say. I wasn’t very phased about a god at our window even though I didn’t think such beings existed. He handed me a beeping count-down timer to give to Jake. The wind god then told me to bring Jake to him. My parents and brother were watching the wind god warily whilst I walked down the corridor to the room Jake and I shared. 

Jake was on the bed reading. I handed him the timer and told him the wind god’s message and asked him what trouble he had got himself into. Jake told me that many years earlier made a deal with this minor wind god to help him with something known only to him. The payment for wind god’s aid was Jake’s life. Jake was however given a grace period before he would be required to pay the wind god back. His grace period had just run out.

Jake started tearing and I hugged him close to try comfort him. I cuddled Jake on the bed and whispered that I would try workout another deal to save him. Jake looked at me through teary lashes, smiled, then kissed me. The kiss didn't feel sexual just happy and loving.

We broke the kiss upon hearing a commotion outside. We got up and ran into the living room. My parents and brother were in the midst of fighting the wind god. Mum was spraying cook ‘n spray oil in its face whilst my dad and brother were trying to beat it with the living room furniture. 

The god took no notice of my family once it spotted Jake. It sent off huge blasts of wind that shattered the windows and sent everyone crashing into the far walls. I got up and grabbed a chair getting ready to defend against the god. Jake ran back to our room whilst my family got up and started attacking the god again. 

The god laughed at us and told us that it couldn’t be hurt by mere mortals. This was proved by my dad smashing a chair into the god’s face without it even flinching. My mum's cook ‘n spray to the god's eyes did however seem to be bugging it. Noticing that it seemed to be affected by aerosols my brother grabbed deodorant and foamy shaving cream whilst dad got a fire extinguisher. The aerosols were a distraction but didn’t seem to stop the god from going after Jake. 

Jake run back out of our room carrying a sword and shield. I didn't know that my uncoordinated best friend Jake, who can't chop onions, could own a sword. The god sent off another shock-wave of air knocking everyone flying. Jake dropped his sword and shield. The wind god promptly used some strong air currents to bring the sword into his hand. I grabbed the shield before the god could attack and stood between the god and Jake waiting.

The god attacked and I deflected its attacks using the shield. I shield-bashed the god knocking it backwards and then knocked the sword out of its hand. Before I could attack again the god again knocked me aside with a blast of air. The god flew out the destroyed window and used a strong air current to wrap around Jake and drag him along. I ran and jumped out the window and grabbed hold of the god who was preoccupied holding onto the struggling Jake. 

I wrapped my legs around the god’s torso and started beating it in the head with the shield. This caused the god start falling towards the courtyard below. As we were about to hit the ground I wrapped my free arm around the god’s head and then bite down into its neck.

We hit the ground and I got thrown off the god’s back taking a chunk of the god’s flesh with me. The god screamed in pain clutching at its neck bleeding golden blood. I stumbled up and spat out the piece of flesh. I realized that my attacks had actually been affecting the god unlike my dad’s. Whilst the god clutched at its neck, with Jake and I temporarily forgotten, I searched for a new weapon. I found a huge carving knife that had gotten swept out of our hotel room by the god’s air blasts.

Armed with the enormous carving knife I ran at the god. He put his arms up to defend himself as I slashed and the knife went straight through his raised arms and severed them clean off. The god stared in horror at his bleeding stumps and asked how this was possible. I shrugged and stabbed him in the throat and then in the chest.

I looked for Jake who was slowly getting up looking a bit dazed. He looked at the dead god and shouted ‘Nice’. My parents and brother came running out of the hotel lobby moments later all armed with fire extinguishers. They looked from the dead god to Jake then to me with my mouth covered in flecks of silver blood and just hugged us.

I asked my parents how this was possible because the god had said mortals couldn’t harm it. My mum said that her mother had told her once that she was descended many generations ago from Hades, but she hadn’t believed her until now. Jake said then said that he was very distantly descended from Zeus hence he’d been able to contact the wind god and make a deal.

We just looked at each other, grinned and did a mid-air high-five.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's where I woke up.
> 
> I showed my brother this write-up and he said there's no chance he would have fought off a god for Jake. He told me that in the situation he would say "Soz man Jake, But this is all you dude" and then he'd walk out.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I've recorded tons of dreams and most of them are super weird...


End file.
